


Coffee Or Tea

by Pandastuff101



Category: Supernatural
Genre: #applepielifeAU, #coffeeAU, #coffeeshop, #destiel, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 20:30:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9401777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandastuff101/pseuds/Pandastuff101





	

Dean Winchester opened shop that day not expecting much of well, anything. And, for most of it, that's what he received. 

So when the blue eyed man in a trench coat wandered in around closing time, he was more than a little taken aback by the change of pace.

Dean had his head propped up in one hand, his eyes tracking the minute hand of the clock closely. The rhythmic, empty sound the thing made caused his stomach to churn. He sighed. The sudden chime of a bell, caused him to straighten quickly and look to the door of the shop. 

The man who walked in looked harried, and rubbed his face like he had had a long day. Dean could relate.

"Sorry, but we're closing soon...." seeing the tiredness on the newcomers face, Dean paused briefly, "Never mind that, come in."

The man sat down on a bar stool gratefully, looking up at the menu.

"Coffee And Things," he mused, reading out loud.

Dean nodded, "So, coffee or tea?"

"Coffee, please." the man said, pulling from his pocket a wadded up five dollar bill. 

Dean took it, and put it neatly in the cash register.

"Just a sec," he said, winking at the man who gave him a puzzled look.

He returned a few moments later with a steaming cup. Dean slid it across the island to the man, along with a pitcher of coffee sweetener. The man gave Dean yet another curious look, but proceeded to pour in so much that the coffee became a dirty blond. He took a sip, and Dean leaned with his back against the bar. 

"What's your name, anyways?" he asked.

"Castiel Novak." the man said simply. 

Dean waited for him to say more, but wasn't discouraged she he remained quiet. 

"I'm Dean. So, Cas, what brings you into town?"

"I live here."

Dean made a little o shape with his mouth, and turned around so he could face the man better.

"I've never seen you before." he said, taking out a rag to clean the island. 

"My work takes me away from home a lot....I'm an independent journalist."

Dean nodded, "What brings you here tonight?" 

"Work," the man sighed.

Dean nodded again, needing no further explanation. 

"Well, I'm glad you did," he grinned, "interesting people don't pass through here very often."

Cas raised an eyebrow and smiled, "You think I'm interesting? You just met me."

Dean smirked back at him, "Of course. Blue eyed strangers dressed like tier-one agents normally catch the eye."

Cas blushed, and looked down at his trench coat self-consciously, and Dean laughed.

"At least I don't look like a lumberjack." Cas muttered savagely into his coffee.

Dean barked another laugh, and put away the cleaning rag. 

Cas finished his coffee, and looked up at the clock. It was quarter past eight, fifteen minutes after closing time. They both sighed in unison. 

Cas looked back up to Dean, his blues eyes meeting the green. 

"I guess I should go..."

Dean nodded unhappily, "But you know, if you ever need someplace to work..." he grinned shyly, and Cas smiled back.

"I would like that."

Dean took out a pen and a small scrap of paper out of the cash register. He scribbled a phone number on it, and handed it to Cas. The man raised an eyebrow. 

"In case you have any...questions or something."

"I know where the cafe is located, Dean."

Dean smiled, "I know. That's my cell phone number."


End file.
